


A close call

by PurplePirate83



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Eiji go to Japan, Ash calls Eiji, Ash doesn’t get stabbed, Close call, Comfort, Drama, Eiji saves Ash, Happy Ending, Hurt, In Denial, Lao gets what he deserves, M/M, Suffering, alternative ending, ibe gets mad, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePirate83/pseuds/PurplePirate83
Summary: An alternative (happy) ending where Ash doesn’t get stabbed and flies to Japan with Eiji.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	A close call

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just found this finished story on my tablet.
> 
> It’s the first story I’ve ever written back in January. But I’ve just realized that I’ve never published it.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy reading it.

He heard a sound echoing in the distance as if coming from really far away. It slowly grew louder and louder. What was that annoying sound? Why didn’t it stop? He slowly opened his eyes, still in a daze from the painkillers he had been given. That’s why it took him a moment to realize that the sound was coming from his cell phone lying next to him.

Still half-asleep, Eiji looked at his cell phone. _Unknown number. _Who even called that late at night? Or morning? What time was it anyway?

But then he shot up, suddenly wide awake. He reached for his cell as fast as he could manage, flinching from the effort, but not caring in the least. Because he had just realized with a start that there was only one person who’d call him with an unknown number. And that late at night.

_Ash. _

He quickly felt for his phone in the dark, completely panicking as if that call was the most important one he’d ever get in his life. Going by the sound in the dark, he finally found it, fumbling clumsily with his phone, nearly letting it drop to the floor, but saving it at the last second. His daze had instantly disappeared as he answered. “Ash? Are you all right?”, he asked, worry overpowering his voice. He only heard deafening silence. Which Eiji could relate to. Ash probably knew what to say even less than Eiji did. Talk about a loaded conversation. After all that had happened. Pushing him out of harm’s way. Taking a bullet meant for Ash. He’d never ever forget Ash’s eyes widening, pure fear reflected in his green eyes as he went down.

And he had seen a split second where his fear for him changed into pure hatred within the matter of seconds when pursuing his attackers and shooting them mercilessly down. One after the other. At that time Ash really looked like a wild and hurt animal, his green eyes were practically on fire, dangerous flames shooting out of his eyes. At that moment he swore to himself to make sure that Ash never looked like that again. So scared, hurt and desperate. But what could someone like he even do?

So what was he supposed to say now? He was so happy that he had really called, but now that he had, he had no idea what to say. The irony wasn’t lost on Eiji. “Fuck, I just can’t, Eiji.”, Ash said quietly, pure sorrow dripping off his words. “I just make everything worse for you. I’ll hang up. That was a fucking bad idea.” He heard the phone being dropped somewhere. But the line wasn’t dead. Yet. As if Ash wanted to hear him say not to hang up. A silent plea. A lifeline he desperately wanted to grab, but hesitating. Afraid of the consequences that decision would cause at a later point in time.

“Ash, don’t hang up! Please!”, he cried out, suddenly panicking. He didn’t want that to be the last words Ash ever told him. And he had so much to tell him before he could hang up. He was so relieved and happy that Ash had called. That had surely been really difficult for him. Normally Eiji always called him or send him messages. Ash sometimes replied, sometimes didn’t, but Eiji always knew that Ash saw them. That they helped him. Reminded him that he wasn’t alone. That there was someone waiting for him at the end of another horrible day in his cruel world. Ash was never the one to call first unless it was an absolute emergency. Well, maybe it was. For him at least. Because he knew Eiji would leave soon. That’s why Eiji couldn’t give up so easily.

“Why did you call? Tell me.”, Eiji tried again, reminding himself to stay calm.

He heard someone grabbing the phone again. “Relief flooded through him. He exhaled, not realizing that he had been holding his breath all along, waiting for an answer, a reaction, anything at all.

“Fine, whatever.”, Ash said stubbornly. “Max was nagging me the whole time after our final mission. That I should call you. He said you weren’t yourself. That you looked depressed. Worried. Sad.” Then he hesitated a moment, as if unsure to add something else.

“I guess after all that shit going down last night, I just wanted to hear your voice.”, Ash admitted quietly. Eiji burnt to know what exactly had happened, but now wasn’t the right time to ask. So he tried to push down his worry. All that mattered was that Ash was fine. He was fine, right?

“It’s good to hear your voice, too.”, he replied, smiling. “And Max is right. I’m worried. About you. After all that has happened. I want you to know that what has happened to me was not your faul –“

Ash interrupted him. “You mean you getting shot and nearly dying?”, he asked bluntly in a guilt-ridden voice. “Of course that’s my fault. Fuck, Eiji…, you – you nearly died because of me. I might as well have killed you myself. I completely let my guard down around you. I failed to protect you. Although I promised you to always keep you safe.” The pain and suffering resonating in his voice shattered Eiji’s heart and hurt much more than any gunshot wound ever could.

“It wasn’t your fault, Ash. Stop saying that.”, Eiji said, unable to hide his anger when hearing those words. “Protecting you and pushing you out of harm’s way was my decision and I don’t regret that. So neither should you…”

“But - ”

“I’m not finished yet.”, Eiji said, pure determination dominating his voice. “I wish to protect you as well. I don’t want you to suffer anymore.”, Eiji clarified. “You deserve a better life, Ash.”

“Unfortunately you’re the only one who doesn’t want me to suffer.”, Ash answered with a voice dripping of sarcasm. “Just go back to Japan. Then at least you are safe and can live a peaceful normal life again. Far away from a dangerous world you don’t belong in. Far away from a troublemaker like me. A monster. A killer. A prostitute. I’ll only drag you down into the darkness with me. You deserve someone better, Eiji.”

“Stop it, Ash! Stop saying that about yourself. None of that is true!”, Eiji said furiously. 

“You could still come to Japan with me. My offer still stands. I really meant it at the time. I still do.”, he added honestly in a softer tone.

“Are you fucking serious?”, Ash exclaimed incredulously. “You know I can’t do that to you, Eiji. I only bring the violence to Japan. Dino’s syndicate will find me no matter where I go. I’ll just endanger your life by leading my enemies right to your doorstep. You’ve seen that they sit in the highest places of the government, their power is endless and they will hunt me all my life. I don’t want you to be collateral damage.The next time you won’t be so lucky and survive the attack…”, Ash explained sadly.

Eiji didn’t need to see Ash’s face to know that there were tears streaming down his face. He could hear it in his voice that had been cracking at the end.

What made things even worse was that he had never heard such a tremendous amount of resignation in his voice before. It was as if he had given up completely and nothing mattered to him anymore. As if he didn’t care what happened to him either.

“I don’t care if I’m in danger. I want you to be safe, too.”, Eiji said stubbornly.

“At least meet with me. Please? I need to see you one last time, Ash!”, he asked him pleadingly.

Even Eiji could hear his voice cracking at the end. But he just had to see him one last time before he had to leave. He would walk to Manhattan from here if necessary, even in his condition. He didn’t care if it was stupid, too emotional or if he reopened his injury again. He just had a bad feeling. That this would all end badly. For Ash. For both of them. He knew Ash’s reckless and self-destructive behavior at times and he was scared that he would probably do something drastic if he left him alone.

For a moment there was deafening silence on the other line. For Eiji it felt like it lasted a lifetime. After a while Eiji couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Ash? Please? I want to see you again. I need to see for myself that you’re fine.”, he pleaded with him.

“I am fine.”, Ash replied defiantly. Eiji could picture him standing there with crossed arms and a stubborn look on his face. It nearly made him smile. Nearly.

“Ash, you’re not fine. I can hear it in your voice. Your voice always becomes eerily calm and you talk and breathe more slowly when you’re lying. So drop your tough guy act. You know best that it doesn’t work on me.”, Eiji replied honestly. “Blaming yourself is just plain wrong. I bet you have that agonizing look you always have when you’re torturing yourself. When you talk yourself into not needing anyone because they’re better off without you. Don’t do that, Ash. Don’t push me away. Talk to me.” Eiji could hear Ash gasping in surprise. He’d give anything to see his face right now. He wondered if his features had turned into that barely noticeable smile again that he always got when Eiji surprised him by reading his mind or anticipating what he would say next. His eyes always widened with surprise before lighting up and glowing a bright jade green for the fraction of a second, softening all of his features at once. Too bad he couldn’t see him now.

“Eiji, don’t. Just go back to Japan.” His voice had suddenly turned harsh, cold as ice. He always got that voice when he wanted to push people away from him. To protect them. Never caring that he hurt himself the most with such a stubborn behavior. Eiji could still hear the sadness resonating in the background. That ice-cold tone sent shivers down Eiji’s spine and tears were pricking at the edges of his eyes. He hated it when Ash did that. He had never been afraid of him, but it made him angry, frustrated and worried when Ash pushed him away like that.

“I really enjoyed the time with you, Eiji.”, Ash added in a tone that had changed into a completely soft and warm one, pure affection mixed with a hint of sadness. “You were the only one who saw the monster I am, my dark past and all that shit and has still never been afraid of me. Who was always there for me no matter what. Who made me laugh, smile and pout. Who even argued with me and fought with me, telling me things no one dared to tell me straight to my face. I really loved the time I got to spend with you. It was the only time I was truly happy. Thank you. For everything.”, he said in the softest tone Eiji had ever heard him use, overpowered with happiness and sorrow at the same time, before it hardened again. “But we won’t see each other again. Sayonara, Eiji. Take care of yourself. Be safe.”

_Click_. Ash had hung up.

“Ash, no!” Eiji shouted into the phone. But it was already too late. That stubborn idiot. If he wasn’t suffering already, he would be really tempted to punch him. Unfortunately he couldn’t call him back. _Unknown number_. It was no use. But Ash wouldn’t pick up anyway. He was way too stubborn. He honestly believed that he didn’t deserve happiness. Or a better life. But the sadness in his voice was resonating endlessly in Eiji’s mind. Damn. He had to do something. After Eiji had been injured Ash had completely pushed anyone back, especially Eiji, as if suddenly remembering he caused only misery to those around him. Blaming himself again. He knew he had completely given up this time. There had been complete resignation in his voice. And he had talked to Eiji as if he knew he would be dying soon and that would be their last conversation. That dumb idiot! Knowing him, he would do something completely stupid again, not caring that he would suffer the most. But it was way too early to do something now. And what could he even do in his pathetic state? Tied to a wheel chair? Barely able to walk? He was completely powerless. Maybe he should just give up and accept that he couldn’t do anything in his condition. But he just had a bad feeling he couldn’t ignore…

Since there were too many thoughts swirling around in his head and he couldn’t sleep anyway, he decided to at least write Ash a letter. He knew that Ash hadn’t realized yet how much he meant to Eiji. Ash had suffered through so much at his young age that he hadn’t realized yet that Eiji wanted to protect him as well. Although he was way stronger and taller and a skilled fighter, Eiji had always wanted to protect him. Not physically, but mentally. He had always wanted to save him. His broken self. His wounded spirit. His bleeding heart. All of that pain and suffering he had hidden behind impenetrable walls of indifference and cold-blooded leadership. To avoid getting hurt again. Eiji wanted to show him that he was worth saving and that he deserved a friend like him and a happier life. He didn’t want to lose him. But above all else he wanted to show him that he wasn’t alone. That he would also be thinking about him even if he had to leave. That their souls would be linked forever. That his thoughts would always be with Ash. That their bond was so strong it could never be broken and would last forever now matter how much distance fate would put between them. Even if he wasn’t in New York anymore, their friendship would never end. And he wanted to make sure that Ash would understand that as well. He hoped he could get someone to deliver the letter to Ash the next day. Since Eiji was dead certain that Ash wouldn’t come to the airport. It was his way of protecting him. After his severe injury Ash would convince himself that he’d only put Eiji in even more danger if he came to see him off.

He really didn’t want to leave, but he had no choice in the matter. His visa had run out months ago and if he didn’t return to Japan, he would be banned from returning to the US for the next ten years or maybe even longer. According to American law. The mere thought that he would never be able to come back here to see Ash again felt excruciatingly painful. As if innumerable knives were boring directly into his heart.

Eiji was perfectly aware that Ash would never come to Japan on his own. He was too afraid to put Eiji’s life in danger again and to lead his enemies right to him or hurt him eventually. And he thought an evil person like him didn’t deserve a happier life. Or someone like Eiji. So he would never risk Eiji’s safety by coming to Japan. That meant Eiji had to return to Japan and settle things there first and then immediately come back here. In theory.

But Eiji didn’t really care about his visa at all. But first of all Eiji had to ask someone what had really happened on their latest mission. He had apparently missed something big here. Because Eiji had never heard so much resignation in Ash’s voice before. As if he had given up completely and nothing mattered to him anymore. But no one told him the truth because they didn’t want to upset him. So he had only learned that Ash had survived. But Eiji knew that the really important information had been left out.

When Eiji was waking up the next morning, he still wondered what he was supposed to do. He didn’t want to lose Ash. But Manhattan was too far away. For him at least. Furthermore he had two watchdogs in Jessica and Ibe standing in front of his door. The police also controlled his room every hour. And in his condition jumping or climbing out of the window would be out of the question. Talk about mission impossible. He wasn’t Ash after all. To make things worse, Jessica and Ibe would never let him go. The police even less.

He hoped that Max and the others were alright. He just knew he and the other gang members had been kidnapped and Ash, Cain and Sing had planned a strategy to save them. But he didn’t know how that had turned out. Ibe and Jessica didn’t tell him anything, only the censored or the light version. He realized that they only wanted to protect him and that they didn’t want to upset him in his weakened state, but their behavior drove him slowly mad. He desperately wanted to know what had exactly happened, especially to Ash. Sing had come by for a short visit, but he had just assured him that everyone was safe. He was completely dumbfounded that Ash hadn’t visited him again. That’s probably why he agreed to give Ash Eiji’s letter. After he had left, Eiji could hear Max’s voice in front of his room. Apparently he was talking to Ibe.

He could hear Max and Ibe talking with someone. It sounded like Charlie from the police. He had to wait until he was gone. He didn’t want to lead the police to Ash’s doorstep, even if he was a good cop and one of the few cops that weren’t dirty. After he had left, he directed his wheel chair towards the door and asked Max if he could talk to him for a moment. Max was the only person who would tell him the whole truth. Without downplaying it or leaving out some major events. That’s why he had asked him, not Ibe.

“No matter what you want to ask the answer is no.”, Max told him after entering his room when seeing Eiji’s face overwhelmed with sadness.

“You could at least hear me out before you decline.”, Eiji told him sternly.

“Ok, fine. I guess that’s fair.”, Max reluctantly agreed, sitting down on a chair while running a hand through his hair.

Please tell me what happened when you were rescued by Ash. Ibe won’t tell me anything. But I need to know what took place and if Ash is fine or I swear I will look for Ash myself, injured or not.”, he said stubbornly. “And the whole truth this time and not the fairy tale Ibe told me.”

Max sighed dramatically but finally agreed. He told him about Dino’s and Fox’s deaths, the rescue of the hostages including himself, the loss of the suitcase full of evidence about the Banana Fish incidents and how Ash had saved Sing at the last minute. And the burnt down mental health center.

Eiji couldn’t believe that all these events had taken place in a matter of hours. And that Ash had been nearly killed by Foxx in the end. It was really ironic that it was Dino who had saved Ash before dying himself. Why did Ash always have to suffer so much? Still, something about Max’s report sounded fishy, too clean, too objective. Like an article for his newspaper, just stating the facts objectively, but leaving out the most important background information necessary to get the whole picture.

“Ok, thanks, but that sounded like one of Ash’s logically analyzed plans of action. As if you’ve learned that by heart. So what aren’t you telling me, Max?”, Eiji asked him, an intense glare in his darkening brown eyes.

“I think you’ve spent too much time with Ash. You’ve learned to question people’s motives. That sometimes what people are leaving out is more important than what they’re actually saying. You’ve changed, Eiji.”

“Max! Don’t change the subject!”, exclaimed Eiji, slowly losing his patience. He didn’t have time for Max’s distractions right now. Max sighed dramatically while looking at him again.

“Ash had never intended to survive that mission. He had planned, or at least had expected to die during that mission.

“What?”, Eiji exclaimed in exasperation, his eyes burning wildly.

“Eiji, he was completely outnumbered and he had been acutely aware of that. It was a suicide mission from the start. Cain and Sing probably hadn’t realized it at the time, but he certainly had. I think that was also the reason he had taken the risk to visit you here. He knew it would be his last chance to see you.”, Max explained sadly.

“Are you serious? That idiot! I can’t believe it!”, Eiji called out, all color draining from his face at once. Then he gripped Max’s shoulders, nearly shaking him.

“Please tell me he is fine. No, never mind. Because I know he isn’t. But is he hurt? Physically, I mean.”

Eiji asked him while pure worry overpowered his pale features.

“Not seriously, no. But I haven’t seen him either since then. He only sent me a short message about the news coverage on the child pornography ring my newspaper brought to light.”

“Eiji, why are you asking me all of this suddenly?”, Max asked curiously. “To be honest, you look like shit.” Eiji smiled slightly at that.

“Because you’re the only person who would tell me the whole truth. Without hiding anything from me. Unlike Ibe and Jessica. And because Ash called me last night.”

“He did?”, Max exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. “I’d never have thought he’d really call you…”, he admitted honestly. “Even if I told him to…”

“Yeah, and he talked to me in a way he had never done before. As if he’d completely given up and didn’t care what would happen next. As if he knew he would die soon and wanted to say his final good bye. Max, I just have a bad feeling.”, Eiji explained sadly. “We have to do something. Anything. Don’t you want to save your son, too?”

“I do, actually. But we don’t know where he is. And I’ll never take you with me. Not in your injured state, Eiji.”, he declared in a determined voice.

“You can’t do that!” This argument he had anticipated. “I’m coming with you.”, he said stubbornly. 

“No! Shunichi will kill me.”, Max countered. “And you’re in a wheel chair for God’s sake. You can barely walk, Eiji.” Eiji frowned at that, but then his face lit up with a sudden realization.

“So, do you know where Ash is at the moment?, Eiji asked smugly, an evil grin on his face.

“I… Fuck, Eiji, that’s not fair!”, Max complained while Eiji continued to grin mischievously at him.

“How do you know?”, he asked him curiously.

“I’m not psychic but I have a pretty good idea where he could be.”, Eiji answered, smirking at him.

“How?” Max looked at him suspiciously.

“What do you mean, how? I spent more than one year with him, shared an apartment and a room with him, fought with him, laughed with him and comforted him when he had nightmares. And you still think I wouldn’t know his favorite places in this city?”, Eiji asked, feigning annoyance. “I know Ash. He has one place that is like a sanctuary or a safe haven to him. And that’s where you, I mean we, will find him.”

“I’ve never seen you looking so confident before. I guess it shouldn’t surprise me that you know where he is.”

“But you can barely walk, Eiji.”, Max reminded him sternly.

“I don’t care. But if we don’t go, something bad will happen. I can feel it. Please, Max!”, Eiji pleaded, his eyes drowning in worry.

“Fine, as long as I get you to the airport in time everything is fine, I guess.”, Max admitted.

“Let’s go now. Ibe has gone outside to call someone. And the police only control your room once every hour.”

“When they were on their way, Eiji told Max where to go.

“A library? You’re sure?”, Max asked him, giving him a questioning look.

“Yeah, I’m sure. He loves spending time there if he wants to be alone. Or to do some research.”, he explained confidently.

Max parked the car and helped Eiji out. “Let’s go inside.”, Max said.

“Wait! Ash is sitting over there.” Eiji pointed at the bench where Ash was sitting. “Let’s go.”

They went towards Ash who was still a good distance away.

“What is he doing?”, Max asked while supporting Eiji.

“Looks like he’s reading my letter. I asked Sing to give it to him since I knew I wouldn’t see him again.”, Eiji explained sadly. “I wanted to tell him some things before leaving. And I wanted to give him a plane ticket for my flight. To give him the option to come with me. I’ve told him before that he could come to Japan with me, but I don’t think that Ash believed me at that time.”, Eiji explained to Max.

“Let’s hurry.”, Max just said. “I have a bad feeling.”

But when they had nearly reached the bench, Ash’s green eyes widened and he suddenly ran off in the opposite direction they were coming from, Eiji’s letter still in hand.

“Hey, Eiji, have you also seen something flashing from that side alley over there? Like a reflection or something?”, Max asked him.

“I haven’t, but if you have, go after him, maybe it’s an ambush or something. Don’t worry about me. Go!”, Eiji basically shouted.

Max went after Ash, but he was running so fast and had much more stamina that is was nearly impossible to catch up. So he changed his plan and instead watched the alley where he had seen the reflection..

“Ash, watch out!”, Eiji screamed in desperation, running, more like stumbling towards him, forgetting about the pain when pure adrenaline rushed through him and made him move much faster than was normally possible with such an injury. Ash had frozen up when hearing Eiji’s voice, looking around in bewilderment. Eiji finally reached him and threw himself on top of him at the last second. They both landed on the hard pavement with a loud thump.

Eiji had closed his eyes while falling because the last thing he saw was Lao still nearing them with a knife in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes again wondering why they were unharmed.

Max was standing triumphantly next to an unconscious Lao who had a pretty swollen cheek and probably a broken nose. And he would have a nice black eye the next day. He had apparently never seen Max coming since his gaze had been fixated on Ash.

“Eiji, get off! What the fuck are you even doing here? You, too, old man!”, Ash got up and glared coldly at both of them.

“How about thanking us for saving your pathetic life?”, Max sneered at him.

“Ash, are you hurt?”, Eiji exclaimed, pure worry flooding his big brown eyes.

Ash’s glare softened instantly. “I’m fine, don’t worry, Eiji”, he reassured him while helping him up again. “Thank you for saving me. You, too, dad.”, he admitted reluctantly. “I’ve never seen him coming.”, he added, looking at Lao before picking up the letter again. And the plane ticket. Then he stuffed everything into his coat pocket again.

When Eiji saw that Ash was fine, his knees gave in. Luckily, Ash caught him at the last second.

“Damn idiot.”, he muttered barely audible, putting Eiji’s arm around his shoulder to support him.

“Let’s leave here.”, Max just said.

“What about Lao?”, Ash asked.

“I’ll take care of that.”

Sing was suddenly standing there. “Leave that idiot to me.”

“Good thing I’ve returned. Although a bit too late, it seems.”, he smirked at them. Then he noticed Eiji.

“Is Eiji ok? Why is he even here?”, he asked curiously.

“Good question, dad.”, Ash asked darkly. “Why did you drag Eiji into this?”

“Ash, you have it backwards. I dragged Max into this. He didn’t know where you would be. I refused to tell him unless he took me with him.”, Eiji defended Max instantly.

“You told me coldly to leave for Japan and refused to see me again. If you had promised to see me, I wouldn’t have done that.” Ash flinched at that. “Your voice was drowning in agony and sorrow and your words were as cold as ice, pushing me away again. You were suffering all alone again and had given up completely. What else was I supposed to do?”, Eiji exclaimed angrily.

“I couldn’t see you again, Eiji. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you in person to go to Japan. To leave me. If I had seen you again I would have asked you to stay. Not to leave.”, Ash explained sadly.

“So let me ask you something instead.”, Eiji said quietly, looking at him softly. “Why don’t you come with me to Japan, Ash?”

“I can’t do that to you, Eiji. I only put you in danger.”, Ash automatically said. Eiji just raised his eyebrows while looking at him questioningly. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

“Eiji’s right, Ash. Fly with him. “You’re already dead according to the news. We just write another article about gangs and mention your death on the side.”, Max explained.

“I can’t fly to Japan with you, Eiji. I’ll only bring you trouble. You see the state you’re in. That’s just because of me.”, Ash said, his voice drowning in guilt.

“And I don’t have a passport.”, he added after a moment.

“Oh, that reminds me. Here’s my goodbye present for you. He handed him a package. Ash opened it while looking at him suspiciously. Inside was a passport. And an ID card.

“Don’t worry, it’s genuine. I thought you’d need it one day, so I made some preparations in advance.”, Max said with a self-satisfied grin.

“Thanks, dad, but can I really go to Japan? What if Eiji gets hurt again because of me? I’ll just bring him trouble. A monster like me doesn’t deserve a happy ending. I committed too many evil deeds.”

“Ash, that’s not true. You saved my life several times. You’re a good person who always protects the people he cares about.”, Max told him. Go with Eiji. You’ll be safe there.”, Max assured him.

“I want you to come with me to Japan. Please, Ash. You can get a peaceful life there. I’ve told you we don’t have weapons in Japan. You’ve always wanted a normal life. This is your chance, Ash. And you’re never trouble to me. It’s the opposite. You make my life better and worth living, ok?”

When Ash looked at him completely dumbfounded, but still wasn’t saying anything, Eiji added stubbornly “If you don’t come to Japan, I’ll stay here. I won’t leave you alone again!”

“You can’t do that, Eiji!”, Ash exclaimed, all color draining from his face.

“Watch me. I know that my visa has run out. But unfortunately your life is much more important to me than a damn visa. And I bet your gang would hide me from the police. Or break me out of jail.”, Eiji said, an evil smirk on his face.

“You’re actually serious. You would really do that. I can see it in your honest face.”, Ash said quietly.

“You really want me to come to Japan? What would I even do there?”

“I really want you to come. And we’ll figure out the rest together.”, Eiji assured him while looking at him happily. Ash just stared at him, but slowly his eyes softened and he nodded.

“Eiji, are you really fine?”, Max asked. “You look really pale.”

“I’m fine. Luckily I didn’t reopen my wound. But I’m a bit exhausted.”, Eiji admitted.

“I’m relieved, Eiji.”, Sing told him. “I’ll take care of Lao first. He’s a dumb idiot, but he’s still family. I’ll meet you at the airport later, ok? I promise.”, Sing said, a smile running over his face.

Eiji smiled at him. “Ok. See you later, Sing.”

While Sing dragged an unconscious Lao back to his motorbike, Eiji tried to walk, but nearly fell over from the effort. He only didn’t because Ash was still supporting him. Ash just rolled his eyes and picked him up.

“Wait, Ash, you don’t have to carry me. Let me down! That’s embarrassing! As if to prove his point his cheeks had flushed with embarrassment. Ash couldn’t help but grin.

“No way I’m letting you walk in your injured state.”, he answered stubbornly. “Eiji, you can’t walk that far. And Ibe will kill me if you miss your flight again because you’ve reopened your wound. But thank you for saving me. I’ve never seen him coming.”, he admitted quietly while they were walking back to Max’s car. Eiji smiled at him.

When they were on the way to the airport in Max’s car, Eiji was lying across the backseat while his head rested on Ash’s lap. Eiji looked up at him, but suddenly his brown eyes darkened.

“You’ve never seen him coming because my letter distracted you. Sorry, Ash.”

“That’s not – “, Ash began.

“I saw you.”, Eiji interrupted him softly. “How your eyes widened and you started running.”

“I… Your letter showed me how serious you were when telling me to come to Japan. I hadn’t realized that before. And I didn’t notice either how much I meant to you.”, Ash admitted sadly.

“ No one has ever told me he wants to protect me. That I’m not alone and that I can change my fate. And that our bond lasts forever no matter how far apart we are from each other. Thank you, Eiji.”, he said, removing some brown strands out of his face.

“But if I hadn’t written that damn letter, you … wouldn’t have been distracted. What if we hadn’t found you in time?”, Eiji asked while a tear ran down his cheek.

“Eiji, don’t!, Ash glared at him furiously, his eyes burning with anger. Eiji stared at him, pure surprise dominating his face.

“Your letter meant so much to me, ok? Please don’t regret writing it.”, Ash explained his outburst while wiping his tears away.

“I meant every word.”, Eiji simply said.

After that Eiji had apparently fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was Ash waking him up after they had reached the airport.

When they arrived at the check-in counter, Ibe glared at Max. “What the hell did you do this time? And what kind of message is “Sorry, I swear I’ll bring him to the airport in time?”, Ibe asked, glaring at Max.

“Sorry, Shunichi, but we had to save my dumb son first and convince him to fly with you.”, Max said guiltily.

Only then Shunichi noticed that Ash was standing some distance away, talking to his gang.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.”, Ibe sighed dramatically, slapping a hand across his face. Eiji just smiled apologetically at him.

After they had finished checking-in, they headed over to the gate. That’s where they finally had to say goodbye.

Ash suddenly tensed up, reaching for the spot where his gun normally would have been. When Eiji followed his gaze, he noticed that Ibe and Max were talking to Jenkins and Charlie who had just noticed Ash. Eiji took his hand, gripping it like a life line.

But instead of walking towards them, they waved goodbye and left the airport.

“I owe Charlie a big one.”, Max said with an exasperated look.

“Stay safe, Ash, ok? That’s your second chance, kid. Listen to Eiji and don’t be so stubborn idiot all the time.”, he told him honestly.

“Don’t worry, Max. I can handle that stubborn idiot.”, Eiji grinned while Ash glared at him. 

“I’ll be in Japan in a few weeks. To visit Ibe. I work on an article with him. So I’ll be seeing you then.”

Eiji smiled happily. “That’s great!”

Then he waved at Sing who had just arrived and headed towards him.

Ash looked down and hesitated slightly, hiding his trembling hands in his coat’s pockets. Then he looked at Max again, pure honesty displayed on his face.

“Thank you, dad. For saving me. And everything else you’ve done for me.”, he said while a tear ran down his cheek. Pure surprise crossed Max’s face. Then he slowly hugged Ash. Who flinched a little, but returned the hug after a moment.

When Max pulled out of the hug, he gripped his shoulder.

“That’s your second chance, kid. Try to make the most out of it.”

While Max talked to Ibe, Ash walked towards Sing and said goodbye to him, then he waved at his gang hiding a safe distance away. His gang stared at him in bewilderment for a moment. Then they waved back. Eiji grinned while waving as well. Apparently they had never seen their boss acting like that.

After they had said goodbye to everyone, they went through the security gate.

Ibe practically pushed them forward because they were late and didn’t have much time. Luckily for them, they reached the gate just in time for boarding. Unfortunately, Ibe had booked the plane only a few days in advance, so they couldn’t all sit together. Ibe sat a few rows away from them and had to board earlier.

Ash grew more nervous when he was about to board the plane. When Eiji had to return the wheel chair, he was putting Eiji’s arm around his shoulder again to support him. Eiji looked at him gratefully.

“You’re sure about this?, he asked Eiji while boarding.

“Of course, I promised you forever.”

Ash smiled at him and walked towards the plane with him. When they had finally found their seats, he looked out of the window, muttering to himself

さよなら、二ユーヨーク。

(Sayonara, New York.)

Eiji just realized then how exhausted he was. He could barely keep his eyes open. When his head finally dropped on Ash’s shoulder, he shortly opened his eyes again, seeing how Ash’s surprised face turned to him before softening into a small smile. Ash put an arm around his shoulder and rested his head against Eiji’s while whispering

“Thank you, Eiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> It’s the first story I’ve ever written, but, to be honest, I was way too scared back in January to publish it.
> 
> I know that a happy ending is nothing new. Since it’s my first story I still wanted to share it with you. Because a first story is always something special.
> 
> Please tell me how you liked it. I live for your comments, kudos and bookmarks, they make me smile for the rest of the day😉


End file.
